<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>莲真：safe？out! by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351771">莲真：safe？out!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ryuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>莲真：safe？out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊！不好意思，我要出门一下！”真司拿起自己的红色手机冲出了花鸡红茶店。<br/>“我走了，急事。”莲紧随其后披上大衣夺门而出。<br/>“喂喂！你们两个！你们……到底靠不住啊！这么忙的时候，你们到底要去哪里？！”身后是从还没关严的门缝里出来的店老板，神崎沙奈子的吼声。<br/>身为优衣的叔母，沙奈子经营着这家红茶店，并且好心的把这里的空房间让给了刚才突然跑出去的两个小伙子。<br/>今日优衣一大早出门，于是身为住宿者的两人自然在空闲时到店里帮帮忙。没想到在真司接了一通电话以后，加上莲也脸色一变，两人二话不解释瞬间出了门。抛下店主一个人在那里招呼着一群学生团，说来刚才似乎也有旅行团打电话来咨询，想到这里这份重任真应该让那两个年轻力壮的小伙子伙子帮忙。<br/>此时店里特意为甲子园比赛期间摆放的小电视里传来比赛的声音。看着男学生们毫无高雅态度的盯着屏幕喊着“OUT”，沙奈子只能对着合上的门和没人帮忙的红茶杯在心里对两个年轻人的形象在心里大喊着“OUT！”，而这个声音也被门外传来的两辆摩托车的引擎声扰乱。<br/>但是她怎会料到这次优衣出门其实是去寻找她哥哥神崎士郎的信息。她又怎会知道刚才打给真司的人是那个王蛇浅仓威，当然没人知道浅仓怎么拿到的号码。对于总是骑士大战持续的浅仓来讲，真司真该担心以后他的电话被打爆。<br/>而浅仓的目的自然是要和龙骑和夜骑一较高下。威胁语言是他就盯着孤身在外的优衣，如果真司他们不来，浅仓会第一个上去把优衣绑架。对于那个会用各种手段达到目的的王蛇来讲，真司他们怎么都不可能相信那句话是玩笑。因此本来应该在店里帮忙的两个年轻人自然表情严肃的冲出门，情有可原，只是花鸡的女主人自然不会被告知原因。<br/>王蛇并不在乎龙骑还是夜骑来战，大家都知道王蛇的能力，即使二对一也并不是容易事。只是这个威胁的挑战赛因为其他骑士和镜世界的怪物介入而武器而终，在这样一波三折的情况下等两个人解决事情后已经下午三点多了。<br/>因为最近在两人不知不觉中，龙骑和夜骑开始变的合作无间，所以这次镜中怪物的扰乱也让他们轻松平息，优衣也没事，所以真司有点小开心。<br/>“没想到今天会那么简单就化险为夷，”真司跨上自己的小绵羊，阳光的笑容在他疲倦的脸上好不受阻的绽放开来。<br/>“如果不是那些搅局者，你早就被踩在浅仓脚底下了。”莲跨上自己的爱车，不等真司脸扭曲就开了出去。<br/>“喂！莲！”真司不满的在他身后叫到，与此同时快速跨上车子追上去。<br/>“你这和家伙！你一个人对浅仓的时候不也很狼狈？！”本来还想夸夸彼此之间莫名的合作友情，没想到被泼了冷水。真司跟在莲后面大声挖苦，可是他的马力显然不急前面的人，距离差了一大截。<br/>加大劲倒是追了上去，可是莲却开得相当轻松。“也你迟早会在这个大战里退场，你的天真，我不会顾及的。”当然莲不会忘记他的冷言冷语。<br/>真司早就在日常个方面习惯了对方这样的讲话方式，所以这次也顺理成章的演变成了日常吵架。<br/>但两人这次可是“明争暗斗”，不知道何时演变成了真司独自的暗中较劲。他马力最大，不顾可怜的小绵羊一个劲的和莲比车速，顺便用他不成熟的嘴炮为自己争取一定的优势。而另一侧，莲因为耳朵要长茧而加快车速想要甩掉身后的这个“喇叭”，但是对方求追不舍的态度让他极其烦躁。<br/>于是两人在限速的边缘驰骋回了花鸡。<br/>等停了车到了门口，真司的小绵羊差点就歇菜了。<br/>“没事吧？嗯…还好没事…”真司头盔都没摘的赶紧下来检查车，确认没事后松了口气。<br/>看着和自己车子说话的真司，莲感觉这份天真没救了。<br/>真司拍了拍车头，微笑起来。“安全上垒，SA…SAVE…？”受到今日棒球风的影响，真司不由得为小绵羊打气，但他英文总是会出错在奇妙的地方。<br/>“哼，”莲冷哼一声，“转身踏上台阶。“那个叫SAFE，你个笨蛋。”<br/>“啊啊啊！对，我只是一时口误。”真司竟然一点反省态度都没有，反而兴致勃勃地跟上去，“SAFE，是SAFE！”<br/>“你们根本是OUT！完完全全的OUT！！”两个人刚进屋，就被听到他们最后谈话的沙奈子拦截下来，这位精力总是很充沛的女士此时横眉竖眼的叉腰站在门口瞪着两个人。<br/>真司小狗样子的被吓得往后一哆嗦，就连莲也愣住了。看来因为浅仓的事情两个人早就把这里的事情忘记了，还表现的一脸轻松的回到店里。虽然诸多原因可以解释，但是却一句也说不出来，真司只能委屈的憋在肚子里。<br/>“在店里那么忙的时候你们两个到底跑到哪里去了？！这里忙得要死，两个大男人真是靠不住！”手里攥着擦桌布，女店主口水横飞的教训着他们。<br/>店里现在一个客人都没有，但是桌子上和厨房里堆满来不及收和洗的红茶杯就知道这里前几分钟时是一个货真价实的战场，而架子上的杯具几乎都用完了。看来现在是客流量刚停歇不久的时候，没想到她一个人扛了下来，果然不简单。<br/>“啊啊！对不起！对不起！！”真司赶紧道歉。莲则在一边一声不吭，虽然不说话可那个表情也是一脸不甘。<br/>真司对室友这种让人误解的态度很没辙，只能自己一个劲的赔礼，“我今天会负责做晚饭的！绝对好吃，帮你消除疲劳。”真司跟最广告一样安慰着沙奈子。<br/>沙奈子表情缓和很多，“哎，我要去休息，不管了！”似乎在闹脾气？她把手里的擦桌布丢给了真司，转身就忘屋后走。“在做饭前先帮我好好清理店里，一会客人来了也好好招待。”然后她有些丰满的身型消失在了玻璃后面。<br/>“那么….开始吧！”即使因为之前的战斗而疲惫，但是真司还是为了加把劲而故意提高声音，挽起袖子走进厨房。<br/>“你给我去给我清理外面，我来洗。”莲撞开真司占据了洗碗池位置，头也不抬的开始洗茶杯。<br/>对于莲竟然那么主动，真司先是表现出被撞的不满，然后对他行为的惊叹，外加想到对方这样做的原因后赶到的各种不甘和沮丧…那就是真司容易碎东西，而且是超级容易碎东西！<br/>“知道了...扫外面就扫外面，”相当有自知之明，真司碎碎念的拿着擦桌布开始擦桌子，收拾茶具，扫地。<br/>顿时红茶店里只有水流声音和餐具轻轻碰撞的声音，一片安静。而唯一不同的就是，依旧开着的小电视里另一场赛局还在持续中。<br/>“莲，今天我做饭，那么你洗碗。”真司撑着扫把，依在吧台前看着对面低头洗碗的莲。<br/>迎来的冷冷的目光，“为什么我要洗碗？”莲的口气就好像听到了一个可笑的笑话。<br/>“因为你看…她很生气。我都决定做饭了，你洗个碗总行吧？”<br/>“要不是因为你惹来的事情，今天何必这样？”<br/>“你！莲…那个明明是浅仓惹的事！”<br/>“谁知道你那个脑袋何时何处把手机号泄漏出去的。”<br/>“我才没有那么做！那一定是浅仓那个家伙….用别的方式——”<br/>“还差点把优衣牵扯进来。”<br/>“额...是很对不起优衣。但是那个主要还是浅仓——”<br/>“你今天还差点拖了我后腿。”<br/>“分明没有！那还不是因为有搅局的——”<br/>“总是把自己的责任推到别人身上，你也该长大了，城户。”<br/>“让我把话说完，莲——！！”<br/>“有什么不满吗？”依旧轻描淡写的声音，莲已经洗完了一堆茶具。<br/>“但是要不是我帮你，你就差点中了浅仓的那一招啊，”真司感觉要气炸了，他几乎把扫地的事情忘了精光。“为什么莲你总是要这样说话？明明我们合作很好，可以成为一条战线。今天算是SAVE——”<br/>“是SAFE...”<br/>“是啊是啊！SAFE！”真司念的单词表情都要扭曲了。与此同时，电视里也传来全垒打后的欢呼声，可是却更加显得这两个人在的店里与世隔绝。<br/>“一个战线？哼”，莲冷笑一声，不屑的低下头开始清理洗碗池，“你知道自己在说什么么？”<br/>真司一脸像是想咬人的小狗，等着眼睛示意对方到底想怎样。莲对他的态度并不在乎，“什么SAFE，你从一开始就应该OUT，”说完莲也内心感慨自己到底被真司感染了，还是被电视感染了，用词越来越奇怪。这口气他自然发现在了真司身上。<br/>“哪里OUT！我是绝对要阻止这个大战的！绝对！”依旧坚定的口气，意志不动摇。<br/>“天真的笨蛋。”<br/>“莲！”<br/>于是两个人相互瞪向对方，但是回想一下过去，他们在花鸡红茶店里没少这样的对话，就和日常没什么两样。<br/>屋外刚回家的优衣，在门口恰好碰到来店里的客人，她笑容满面的礼貌把两个女高中生迎入店里。<br/>但是没有“欢迎光临”，没有来迎接的人，只有两个看似店员的房客在吧台前后大眼瞪小眼。<br/>哎....这是怎么回事啊？<br/>电视里在此传来解说员的声音，“很不幸，OUT！！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>